Doraemon
:This article is for the character itself. :For the original manga, go to Doraemon (manga), for the anime series either go to '' :Doraemon (1973 anime) or Doraemon (1979 anime). For other uses, go to Doraemon (disambiguation).'' ---- __TOC__ Doraemon '''(built September 3, 2112) is the main, titular character of all Doraemon media (including, but not limited to, the original manga, the anime (1973, 1979, and 2005), video games, and movies). Description and Characteristics Doraemon (Blue Ball) is a blue robotic cat from the 22nd century, who weighs 129.3kg and measures at 129.3cm (4'3") tall. He was manufactured on September 3rd in the year 2112, bearing the code MS-903, at the Matsushiba Robot Factory. Doraemon (Blue Ball) is considered a substandard product because many of his robotic features (ie. radar whiskers and cat-calling V. ll) malfunctioned after production. During his manufacture, he got struck by lightning and lost an important screw that was part of his brain, thus affecting his performance in both his studies and towards society. His favourite food is dorayaki, a Japanese treat consisting of two pancake-like patties wrapped around a filling of sweet red bean paste. According to a story arc in the spin-off manga series, "The Doraemons", Doraemon's original paint colour was yellow. His colour changed after getting his ears gnawed off by a robot mouse. This caused him to slip into depression on top of a tower, where he drank a potion labelled "sadness", which augmented his depression to the point where, as he wept, his yellow paint washed off, and his voice deepened. These events are what caused Doraemon to develop such a huge fear of mice, despite the fact he's a robot cat. These events were also animated into the 2005 intro to the current anime series. Doraemon (Blue Ball) also has a fourth-dimensional pocket on his body from which he can acquire various colourful, awesome and futuristic gadgets, tools and playthings from a future department store, mostly each one he acquires in each story are to help out Nobita Nobi with anything he has trouble with in the story. He also has the tendency to panic during emergencies, characterized by him frantically trying to pull out a very much-needed tool from his pocket, only to produce a huge assortment of unrelated household items, which can be quite irritating at times. Doraemon is a very weird cat. While most cats enjoy the fruit of silver wines, Doraemon loves to eat dorayaki to the point where his mouth waters when he thinks about them. It's very difficult for Doraemon to go a day without dorayaki. Three days without any will make him desperately moan and do anything for a chance to get one. Doraemon is always tricked by Nobita due to this. Doraemon, the champion of the 30 Dorayaki Eating Contest, ate a bedroom sized dorayaki by himself, and went into the Genius Book of Records for eating the largest dorayaki the quickest. He also has a dorayaki encyclopedia to find the nearest and best dorayaki shops. He also like to eat watermelon, pudding, and various cakes. He gets angry when anyone tries to eat dorayaki (he calls it Dora cake) without offering him one. He also gets angry when someone calls him a 'racoon'. In the original storyline of the manga, Doraemon is sent back from the 22nd century to the present day to aid Nobita Nobi, a highly unlucky fourth-grader from Nerima in Tokyo, by his great-great-grandson Sewashi. He sent Doraemon to the present day to help out his great-great-grandfather so that Doraemon will help improve Nobita's circumstances so that his descendants, including Sewashi, could enjoy a better future. When Doraemon is "off-duty", his sister Dorami sometimes goes back in time from 2112 to the present day to visit Nobita. Dorami quarrels with Doraemon when he refuses to go to future for his check-up. This is required by all future robots to ensure they're healthy. Doraemon refuses to go as he is very worried about Nobita when he's away. In one such episode, Doraemon gave Nobita a doll which gives good advices to someone. Later in the episode, Doreamon sneezed hard, resulting in him losing an important screw. This would result in a serious illness (or even expiry). Nobita promised Doraemon that he would find the screw, not listening to the doll who said that Nobita had to do his homework instead. The doll later got stuck with Gian. At last, after a long period of time, Nobita found the screw and fixed Doraemon, which returned him to his senses. Whenever Doraemon sees a cat that he loves, he will lose his appetite, even for dorayaki. He will also blush and become timid when he gives a present which contains highly advanced cat technology to any one of them. Doraemon also lets them go, if he thinks it's the best for them. These are the cats loved by Doraemon. Unnamed - Later became friends. Tama - Went climbing together at Iriomote Island Noramyako - Doraemon's girlfriend in the 22nd Century. Mii Chan - Origianally a toy. Unnamed persian cat - Lives in a manor until freed by Doraemon, falls in love with a stray cat. Unnamed - Doraemon was late for a date with her. Unnamed - Became friends by Doraemon's "Circle of Friendship" Mii Chan - Freed by Doraemon from a cat loather. Doraemon is well known within the neighbourhood's cat community. He holds many parties, helps others that are being bullied and stops cats from arguing. Doraemon is always ready to help others, human or animal. Name in different languages *Chinese: 哆啦A梦/小叮当 哆啦A梦/小叮噹, duō lā A mèng/xiǎo dīng dāng *Korean: 도라에몽, dora-emong *Hindi: डोरेमोन, ḍōrēmōn''' *Arabic: عَبْقُورْ, abqūr *Russian: Дораэмон, doraemon *Thai: โดราเอมอน, doh-raa-ay-mon *Hebrew: דוֹרֵימוֹן, doreymon *Telugu: డోరేమాన్, ḍōrēmān *Spanish or Filipino: doraminonn Gallery 01fdgfdfhgfdggfh.png joy.png 4940_doraemon+movie+2010.jpg|Doraemon in a promotional picture for the 2010 movie. 53251.jpg 3625340126_002d458398_z.jpg doraemon11.jpg dora2rj3.jpg 2.jpg|Doraemon in a promotional picture for the 2007 movie. mirroruniversedoraemon.PNG|Mirror Universe Doraemon as "she" first appeared. Images (1).jpg|Doraemon in armour. doraemon-movie-2013.png|Doraemon crying in the 2013 movie. doraemon_the_movie_nobita_and_the_island_of_miracles_animal_adventure_04.jpg|Doraemon angry. Doraemon vs Dorayaki.jpg|Doraemon under a dorayaki tree. Vlcsnap-2012-10-27-12h37m43s102.png Dora.png|Doraemon as he appears in the 2013 movie.|link=http://doraemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dora.png Doraemon_in_movie_2013.jpg|Doraemon appears in the 2013 poster movie. Doraemon_2011.JPG|Doraemon as he appears in the 2011 movie. Doraemon_2012_1.JPG|Doraemon as he appears in the 2012 movie. Doraemon_2008_1.JPG|Doraemon as he appears in the 2008 movie. 1_1_full_of_doraemon.jpg|Doraemon clones. 93722.jpg|Doraemon as he appears in the 2007 movie. Ds1_Doraemon_fell_love.jpg|Doraemon in love. 1293131575625121100_574_574_Doraemon_Fell_Love.jpg|Doraemon in love. 1_1_120_Doraemon_Love.jpg|Doraemon in love. 1_2_42.jpg|Doraemon falling in love with a cat. Cuhh135nyjsqhu1s_Doraemon.jpg|Doraemon as he appears in the 2007 movie. Doraemon.png|Made using Paint doraemon smiling.jpg|this is a full image of doraemon Doraemon 2.jpg doraemon 3.jpg|Doraemon eating dora cakes Voice Actor and Actress Kōsei Tomita (episodes 1-13)→Masako Nozawa (1973) Nobuyo Ōyama (1979~March 2005) Wasabi Mizuta (April 2005~present) Trivia *Doraemon's lack of clothing was lampshaded by Daku. *In Japan, even after nearly 40 years of the character's first appearance in the original manga, he is now considered a cultural icon and was voted one of Time Asia magazine's 22 "Asian Heroes" on April 22nd, 2002. *Doraemon helped Nobita with his gadgets which most of the time, ended up being misused by Nobita or his friends. *Has had 30 feature-length theatrical animated movies, each one released in Japanese cinemas annually each year (except in 2005), to his name. *Has had over 40 video games to his name. *Was voted one of Time Asia magazine's 22 "Asian Heroes" on April 22nd, 2002. *Has even been made "real" by Bandai through the Real Dream Doraemon Project (R.D.D.P.) as a remote control robot by the name of Doraemon the Robot (DTR-01B). *In March 2008, Japan's Foreign Ministry appointed Doraemon as the nation's first "anime ambassador." Ministry spokesman explained the novel decision as an attempt to help people in other countries to understand Japanese anime better and to deepen their interest in Japanese culture. "The Foreign Ministry action confirms that Doraemon has come to be considered a Japanese cultural icon." Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Robots Category:Robot Cats Category:Main Series Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:The Doraemons Characters Category:Male Category:Male Robot.